


It Started With A Car

by erins_culinary_service



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erins_culinary_service/pseuds/erins_culinary_service
Summary: A/N: written for @purpleskiesandcherrypies supernatural quote challenge. My quote was “Is it too weird for you?” - “Not weird enough.” This is my first time attempting to participate in a challenge so as always, let me know what you think!





	It Started With A Car

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: written for @purpleskiesandcherrypies supernatural quote challenge. My quote was “Is it too weird for you?” - “Not weird enough.” This is my first time attempting to participate in a challenge so as always, let me know what you think!

You always assumed you would die alone on a hunt. That's how all hunters go, at least all the ones you've met. The lucky ones get out of the life and start a family. You’ve never been lucky, so you kept to yourself, happy to be alone If it meant didn't have to burn anymore loved ones. That all changed when you met Dean Winchester. Neither of you knew the other was a hunter when you first met. You were walking through town enjoying your first day off in a while and that’s when you saw her. A beautiful '67 impala you'd later come to know and love as baby. She was well taken care of, you couldn't help but stare. You were so distracted you failed to notice when her green eyed owner came out from one of the buildings and saw you admiring her.   
“Like what you see?”  
“If your talking about this gorgeous girl,” you nodded your head towards baby, “then yes, but if your talking about yourself, “ you looked back at the green eyed man, “I haven't decided yet.” He smirked at you.  
“Anything I can do to help you with that decision?”   
“You can take me out to dinner, it’ll give me chance to ride in this beautiful car.”  
“Her names baby, and maybe she won't be the only thing you'll be riding.” He winked at you.   
“In your dreams. Here I am asking you out on a date and I don’t even know your name.”  
“Dean. Dean Winchester”  
“Y/F/N Y/L/N"   
After your first date you both thought you'd never see the other again and it made your heart ache. You wanted to see Dean again. He made you happy, something you thought you were until that night. Unfortunately, it was back to reality and that meant hunting. Hunting and never seeing Dean again. Until you ran into him on almost every case you had. The lies started when neither of you could blame the encounters on coincidence anymore. After running into each other enough times, the usually lies stopped working and forced both of you improvise.   
“This town has my favorite shampoo.”  
“I heard the diner had a square pie. It didn't.”  
“I lost a shoe here a couple years ago, I wanted to see if I could find it.”  
Not the best way to start the relationship, but looking back you wouldn't change a thing. Sam was actually the first to figure it out. The fact that you were always in the same town as a case, the blood on your clothes that you would try to hide. He wanted to see how long both of you could go before the other figured it out. He also thought it was hilarious watching two try to keep your lives a secret. It led to some pretty interesting dates. Eventually you both found out, and you were both able to relax around each other. Once he knew you were a hunter, Dean never want to leave you again so he asked you to join them on the road. Hunting with the Winchesters made you realize you were never really happy being alone, just content.  
***  
After years of seeing family as a weakness, they showed you it was the most important thing in the world. Sam was the brother you didn't know you wanted, Dean was the love of your life, and baby was your home. Your family slowly grew and shrank with all the new members you met and lost along the way. It hurt when you lost someone, especially when it was Sam or Dean, but you never wanted to go back to how you use to live. Meeting Sam and Dean made your life all kinds of crazy, but they filled it with so much love. After moving into the bunker and finally finding some place permanent to live, Dean thought it was time to settle down. He took you back to the same town where you first met, trying his best to recreate that exact moment. You thought you were on a hunt when it happened. You were looking at baby, all these years and she hasn't changed. Your mind went back to that day remembering the moment you met Dean.  
“Like what you see?”  
You smiled and turned around, but every thought left your brain as you gasped and felt your heart speed up. There he was kneeling on the ground with a little black box in his hand.   
“I know nothing about our lives is ever going to be normal. We're probably going to have to kill whatever monster of the week we're facing at our wedding, but if you say yes I promise to try and make you happy for the rest of our lives, however long that may be.” He opened the box revealing a ring, but you couldn't focus on it when Dean Winchester was proposing to you. “Will you marry me?”  
“Yes!” you kissed him knocking him onto the ground. Dean laughed.  
“Looks like I fell for you all over again.” You both got up and he kissed you again. “What do you say I take you for a drive around town maybe go back to that diner, we do have the day off after all.” He lied about the hunt, but you didn't care.  
“Sure and after we’re done taking baby on a ride, I’ll take you for one.” You winked at him. It was the shortest drive you ever took together, only going as far as the nearest motel.   
***  
Your wedding wasn't normal, but how many brides can say they’re able to gank monsters in a wedding dress? When you found out you were adding another Winchester to the family, you decided to stop hunting until the baby came. Dean decided to slow down too, only taking cases that would end the world if he didn't help. Dean never let that stop him from being a father though, he made that clear the moment you told him you were pregnant. Now you were watching Dean try to figure out a way to put a car seat in baby.  
“Who invented this thing NASA?!” You went to stand next to him as he slid out of baby.   
“If your family was able to do it with you and Sam I'm sure we can too.” Dean kissed you as he wraped his arms around you, his hands resting on your stomach hoping to feel a small kick again. You both stare at baby looking as perfect as ever.  
“This is weird.”  
“What?”  
“Getting baby ready to drive around a baby. My baby.”  
“Is it too weird for you?”  
“Not weird enough sweetheart, just means I've got another girl in my life to love.”   
“What makes you so sure it'll be a girl?”  
“What makes you so sure she won't be?”   
“I guess we'll find out in a couple hours.” He kissed you before going back to work on the car seat. Maybe to some people baby was just a car, but you and Dean always knew she was more than that. She brought you two together after all.


End file.
